Sleep
by darrenchris
Summary: Blaine is sleeping over at Kurt's house, and he awakes in the middle of the night to find the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. Klaine fluff, and I decided it should only be a one-shot. But enjoy :


**This is a pretty short fanfic describing what Blaine sees when he wakes up in the middle of the night and looks down on his beloved Kurt sleeping. I actually got this idea while I was about to fall asleep myself one night, so hopefully this isn't just some psychotic sleepless rant, but a good story. Let me know if you guys like it, because if people think it's good enough then I might add a second chapter with reversed roles from Kurt's POV. Reviews are amaaaaaazing! :D**

**Glee is not mine. I wish it was. But it is not. So alas, I am typing this disclaimer. Daaaarn. **

Blaine stirred, his eyes cracking open slightly. From where he was laying half-asleep in bed, he could see soft moonlight coming in through the window. He yawned, moving to roll back over and fall asleep. But when he attempted to do so, he felt something- no, someone- stir in his arms. Blaine finally woke up the rest of the way, finally taking in his surroundings and remembering where he was. He was in Kurt's house, sleeping over after a long date night of Disney movies and Chinese food. And now, in his arms, lay the boy of his dreams.

Blaine had never imagined he would be here. And not just because of Burt's strict "no funny business" rules. Blaine had never even imagined that he would be here, with the boy he loved, and having said boy love him back so completely. It was almost surreal to think that had Kurt stopped someone else on the stairway that day, they would be here together, so very much in love. Blaine held Kurt tighter to him, and he wasn't sure what could make this moment any better.

But then, Kurt rolled over slightly, and his face became illuminated in the moonlight. The sight literally took Blaine's breath away.

Every feature on Kurt's face seemed delicate in the moonlight, but nowhere near fragile. Because underneath the smooth, almost porcelain skin- oh that skin, Blaine could stare at it forever- there was a strength. A strength that could only be known to those who truly knew Kurt well. Blaine personally felt privileged to be one of the few who could see not only the beauty, but the strength in Kurt.

Coupled with the strength was a certain softness, a relaxation. With all that Kurt had been through, sleep was probably one of the only times he got to truly relax and let his guard down. At that thought, Blaine reached down to softly grab Kurt's hand in a protective gesture. No one would ever harm him again while Blaine was around.

Blaine smiled, and was about to wrap up his little reverie and go back to sleep when Kurt stirred and turned once again. Blaine's mind was blown as he watched his boyfriend go from beautiful to radiant. The moonlight danced off his face and accentuated every part of him perfectly. Now not only could Blaine see the inner beauty, but the outer beauty as well.

The moonlight danced off of Kurt's cheeks, making his dark eyelashes seem even darker in comparison. Blaine's eyes traveled down Kurt's face to his lips, which seemed both too perfect to touch and extremely kissable at the same time. Looking down further, Blaine could see where Kurt's silky smooth neck disappeared beneath his pajamas.

The sight in its entirety- Kurt's strength and his beauty- was almost too much for Blaine to bear. He leaned down and gently kissed Kurt on the forehead, reveling in how perfect this moment was.

But finally, the need for sleep caused Blaine's eyes to begin slipping closed, and he sunk back down against the pillow to get some more rest before he and Kurt woke up tomorrow and started another wonderful day together.

Before Blaine fell asleep, he felt Kurt's hand squeeze his lightly, and Blaine fell asleep with a smile on his face that would stay there until morning.

**So I thought about it, and I think that I'm just going to leave this as a one-shot. It's cute and cavity-inducing enough as it is :)**


End file.
